This invention relates to a communication system. In particular, the communication system can communicate data associated with power transmission lines to remote systems.
Power line instruments can be mounted on a power line conductor to measure and analyze the values of particular parameters of overhead power line conductors. The performance of the power line may be determined from the values of the parameters. A communication system transmits the values measured by the power line instruments to local ground receiving stations dedicated to those instruments. The data from the various ground stations can be further transmitted to central control stations for analysis of the values of the parameters.
The values of parameters measured by the power line instruments can provide a measure of the performance of the power line conductor. The parameters associated with each conductor can describe the operational state of the power conductor and include sensing the voltage, current, phase angle, temperature, sag and the other parameters of the associated conductor. The measured quantities are communicated to one or more ground-based processors. Power for the power line instruments can be derived from the electro-magnetic field associated with the power line conductor. When power is conducted through the power line conductor a magnetic field sets up around the conductor. The magnetic field can be used to induce a current and voltage in a power supply. The induced current and voltage can be used for powering the power line instruments including the communication system.